


Scales & Tails

by SmutKnight



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Thighs, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutKnight/pseuds/SmutKnight
Summary: Detailing a heated sexual encounter between the proud dragon Shyvana, and the soft and sleek Vastayan: Neeko. Features Shyvana taking a dominant role over the dainty lizard girl in the middle of the Ixtal jungle.





	1. The Hunt

The perilous jungles of Ixtal were no strangers to drake or dragon alike. However, the smouldering amber eyes that pierced through the dense undergrowth here were unfamiliar, even to this strange and diverse landscape. A modest cloth cloak did little to conceal the curious scaled skin beneath, or the crimson plate armour that clung tightly to the woman’s chest and waist. Whilst conventional armour did little to deter the predatory beasts that lurked in the shade of the towering canopies here, this stranger was nonetheless left alone. Strangely enough, even the most aggressive beats fled upon catching her scent. Their instincts taking over as that unnatural aroma of brimstone conjured up a single fearful thought in their primitive minds: **_Dragon_**.

One of the jungle’s inhabitants however was undeterred, and upon catching sight of this intruder had been curiously following and observing her from a distance. She noted how the creatures in this woman’s path would desperately flee, some even abandoning their nests in favour of seeking safety. This inquisitive jungle inhabitant could not understand their motive. Was this not just a normal woman like she appeared to be? Maybe a warrior, given the armour? Neeko frowned slightly as she peered through the underbrush at this strange lady ahead of her. The way this woman walked was with complete confidence, slashing aside any vegetation that got in her path, showing complete disregard for her surroundings other than the direction she was heading. This was no Vatasyan or human, Neeko concluded, for she had not met any member of those races who exerted such an intimidating presence, or who dared to venture into this perilous jungle alone.

Neeko continued to watch the lady Infront of her as she trampled through the vegetation. Neeko could tell she was strong, that was evident by the way she swept aside even the thickest of vines and tore great chunks out of any tree trunk that happened to stand in her way. Creeping forward once more, changing her skin to match the dark matted backdrop of ferns behind her, Neeko couldn’t help but notice the stranger’s legs. Her thick muscular calves visible every time the girl lashed out with her claws, causing her cloak to displace itself. Neeko blushed slightly, her inquisitive mind exploring the idea of approaching this creature from the front to get a better look at her, wondering about the rest of the girl’s proportions. Neeko concluded that this lady must be in very good shape, a strong confident warrior, the type that both intimidated and entranced the slender Vastayan.

Neeko lost her focus briefly as she pondered the best way of approaching the stranger, only to quickly realise the girl in question was now missing. Neeko lowered her centre of mass, her amber eyes darting back and forth quickly to try and locate her amongst the foliage. She was just there, not 30 feet away, how could she have vanished? She was not Neeko after all, only Neeko was Neeko (even when she was _not_ being Neeko) so this girl could not possibly be Neeko. The chameleon nodded slightly as she assured herself of her own self-identity, before creeping forward to where the cloaked figure had last been. She studied the ground and found the imprints of the stranger’s feet, but nothing more, as if the girl has suddenly shot up into… the… air. A Branch creaked under stress from somewhere above the Vastayan. Neeko gasped in panic and was barely able to turn herself around before the muscular figure she had been trailing landed heavily in front of her, having been waiting patiently in the tree above for Neeko to reveal herself.

  
Before Neeko could speak, she felt the scaled woman’s intimidating gaze upon her, those burning orange eyes tracing Neeko’s fearful frame. As she often did in moments of fear, she reached out spiritually to the threats Sho’ma. She felt only _hunger_ from the woman bearing down on her. With a snarl the predator spoke. “Who would be foolish enough to tail a dragon? A foolhardy Noxian perhaps? Or just simply a fool?” Neeko gulped. It made sense to her now, the fiery red eyes, the fear the other jungle creatures felt. This lady was a dragon, or at least partially. Neeko felt her legs tremble slightly as she struggled to answer. “Neeko not fool, Neeko live here and saw nice uh… dragon-lady and Neeko followed because Neeko has never seen a dragon lady before and… uh… please do not hurt Neeko” Neeko stammered, the intense gaze of the dragon in front of her causing her words to muddle and her mind to go blank.

The muscular half dragon grinned, lifting one arm up to inspect her long-clawed fingers in an unsubtle threatening display, shrugging off her cloth cloak in the process. “A Neeko is it? Why I’ve not tasted a Neeko before.” The half dragon taunted playfully. The cowering lizard-girl before her was clearly no Noxian, that much she knew. Much too pretty, Noxian women were always like herself: serious, strong and much more concerned with the quality of their weaponry than their appearance. She couldn’t help but notice how well groomed this girl kept her hair, adorning it with scented flowers, in stark contrast with her own messy braid. This ‘Neeko’ was dainty too, she looked soft and lacked the tell-tale scars of a warrior that she herself wore with pride. She was clearly not a threat.

  
“Well, Neeko, I am Shyvana: royal guard of Jarvan the fourth.” Shyvana continued, a plan for this exotic girl formulating in her mind. “I am the only of my kind, a ‘dragon-lady’ as you so accurately put it. Tell me Neeko, have you ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on such a powerful and beautiful being?” Shyvana questioned, still grinning as she watched the chameleon girl struggle to find her words, still unable to stop herself trembling in fear.

Neeko hesitated, unsure of the Dragon’s intentions. Her words feigned friendliness, surely? Neeko reached spiritually once more to the intimidating woman’s Sho’ma and confirmed that the dragon still felt a deep hunger. However, as Neeko watched Shyvana’s eyes move up and down her own body once more, she noticed the dragon bite her lip. Neeko realised this was not the kind of hunger she once thought. Emboldened by this discovery, Neeko stopped trembling and stood up straight with newfound confidence and even stepped toward the half-dragon as she eyed Shyvana up and down curiously.

“Neeko think dragon-lady is strong.” She commented, her eyes lingering on the girl’s well-toned thighs. “Very strong dragon, strongest Neeko has seen, ever!” The girl then studied Shyvana’s face before commenting further. “and such a pretty dragon too! Neeko would love to look like dragon-lady, so powerful and beautiful, like a flower… on fire… um…” Neeko scrunched her face up in embarrassment. As if the encounter hadn’t got her flustered enough, she never was any good at using her words in the first place. Neeko looked down at her hands and pushed her fingers together nervously, avoiding eye contact, hoping she had not offended the dragon lady.

Shyvana watched as the Vastayan inspected her body, crossing her arms across her chest plate as she did so. The dragon had made her way to this eastern land as part of her mandatory downtime as part of the royal guard. She had intended to hunt and kill some fearsome beast or another in these untamed wilds, the thrill of the hunt something she was rarely allowed to indulge whilst in Demacian territory. However, upon realising she was being followed by this curious girl, Shyvana decided that she was in the mood for a very different kind of prey all together. Though she fully intended to sink her teeth into this one nonetheless…

“You clearly have a good eye” Shyvana mused, smirking at the sudden surge of confidence the chameleon had gained. Surely this girl was not foolish enough to no longer consider her a threat? Perhaps she would have to remind her who was in control here. “Though you clearly lack some sense” Shyvana teased, quickly placing a finger underneath Neeko’s chin, raising the girl’s head so that she was looking into her fiery eyes once more. “It’s polite to look your superiors in the eye, little Neeko.” She informed, keeping her claw gently pressed against the girl’s chin.

Neeko was caught off guard by the dragon girl and blushed heavily upon being forced to look the dragon in the eyes. “S-sorry Shyvana, Neeko has not met many dragons! Neeko does not know how to show respect to Shyvana properly” She explained, second guessing the ‘hunger’ she felt oozing from the dragon that quite literally had her within her grasp.

“Oh? Then let me inform you, Neeko. A beautiful dragon such as myself gets to do as she pleases. After all, only a fool would contest the will of a dragon.” As Shyvana spoke, she increased the pressure of her claw under the girl’s chin, wanting to show Neeko how powerful she was, but being careful not to hurt the slender girl. With her other hand, she grasped Neeko by the waist, her fingers pressing eagerly against the girl’s soft body. “Do you understand, little Neeko?”

  
Neeko gasped slightly at Shyvana’s advances, her body tingled as she felt the girl’s hot skin pressing firmly against her own. The Dragon was being firm with her, but clearly did not intend to harm her. Had Shyvana intended to hurt Neeko, she could have done so easily already, that was abundantly clear. With the dragon asserting such complete control and authority over her, Neeko’s mind was racing a mile a minute, jumping from fear to excitement. A heat not unlike the dragon’s was beginning to smoulder within her as she mustered a reply “Neeko understands, Neeko will be careful to do _exactly_ as Dragon-lady asks.” Neeko cooed as she batted her eyelashes in an attempt to appear sexy but quickly felt silly and looked away, intimidated by the effortless beauty currently staring her down.


	2. Control

Shyvana grinned down at the girl, this was not the first girl she had hunted in this way, but she was certainly the most eager. The Dragon decided to press her advantage and tease the girl further, despite her own growing desire to taste her prey. Eager to get a better look at this colourful girl’s body, Shyvana removed her finger from beneath Neeko’s chin, and instead reached down and placed her claw firmly against the chameleon’s outer thigh. Steadily, she traced the outside of her thigh with her sharp claw, causing a tingling sensation that ran up and down Neeko’s body, causing her to shiver and whimper softly under her breath. Shyvana’s claw contacted the first of the string bindings that held the chameleon’s shorts together at her side. Shyvana laughed in amusement as she applied pressure to the string, cutting through it easily, moving up to the next one. “Such an obedient little creature, oh so pretty and delicate…”

Neeko tried to form coherent words as the girl’s grip tightened on her waist, and her claw moved steadily up her sensitive thigh. “N-Neeko think Dragon-lady is **very** pretty but… mm” Neeko shuddered as she felt her shorts loosen as another binding snapped upon contact with the dragon’s claw, which caused the dragon to grip her waist even tighter with the other hand. “Dragon-lady is so… um… forward… but…” Neeko gasped, as another of her short’s bindings snapped, her shorts now dangerously close to coming loose completely. She had just met this woman, and yet she was already all over her. Neeko thought it was customary for people to sit down and eat food together first before doing this kind of thing. Neeko worried this was wrong, what would Nidalee say if she saw her like this? Neeko became keenly aware of her heart rapidly beating in her chest, and a growing dampness between her thighs. Maybe she was overthinking this, perhaps this was normal for a dragon? For now, she would listen to her body’s reactions, as it most certainly _felt_ righ_t_.

Shyvana brought her claw up once more, placing tension on the final binding holding her prey’s shorts together, before frowning slightly at the lizard girl. “But? But what little Neeko?” Shyvana questioned, fearing the idea of Neeko suddenly becoming disinterested the encounter. Though this fear did not show on the dragon’s face, however. After all she was a fearless leader of the crown guard who was accustomed to keeping her feelings to herself, not only for her benefit but for the benefit of her fellow guards. After all morale would surely drop drastically if the fearsome Dragon warrior was seen to look uneasy or even afraid on the eve of battle.  


The resultant stern looking expression, however, did not convey any of the thoughts of insecurity racing through the dragon’s mind. However, Neeko did not need to rely on such physical details to know how someone was _truly_ feeling. The Vastayan clearly felt the self-doubt Shyvana experienced at Neeko’s words through her Sho’ma, and quickly reacted to show Shyvana that she was very much enjoying the situation and did not wish for her to stop.

Neeko gently gripped the Dragon girl’s hand, much to Shyvanas surprise, and lifted it upwards. The final binding snapped, and her shorts fell to the ground, revealing clearly the excitement the girl was experiencing as the dampness of her inner thighs glistened. Now it was Shyvana’s turn to blush. This had never happened before; she was always the one in control. It was as if the Vastayan had somehow sensed her self-doubt and had acted accordingly to reassure her. Shyvana was suspicious of how the girl could tell, however her mind was quickly filled with thoughts of lust and hunger as she noticed the slender girl was already wet.

Not wanting to seem like she was no longer in control of the situation, Shyvana quickly grabbed Neeko by the wrist and talked to her sternly. “I don’t remember saying you could lay your hands on me, little Neeko.” Neeko shuddered at her words, and the hot vice like grip that held her wrist completely still. She had never been with someone this controlling and dominant before, but the heat burning between her thighs indicated that she was _very much_ enjoying it. “S-sorry Shyvana, I won’t do it again.” Neeko answered timidly, playing up the helplessness of her situation after sensing that Shyvana was enjoying the feeling of complete control.

“Good girl” Shyvana growled back, relieved to have regained control of the situation. “Now why don’t you be a good Neeko” Shyvana began, continuing to grip the smaller girl’s waist. “…and get those slender fingers of yours nice and wet for me” Shyvana instructed, leaning in and eagerly licking the length of the Vastayan’s neck. Shyvana released her grip on the girl as she stepped back and looked at Neeko impatiently. 


	3. A Demonstration

Neeko’s tail twitched and she felt a shudder rising up her spine as the dragon’s warm tongue made its way along her neck. She felt the rapid fluttering of her heart in her chest once more as her excitement grew upon hearing the half-breed instructing her to touch herself. Neeko stood for a moment, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and excitement as Shyvana watched her eagerly. Neeko was far from an expert at these kinds of encounters, but she had expected the dragon to take control and use her own fingers to pleasure her. Neeko wondered if she had done something wrong, after all a few moments ago the dragon’s hands were all over her, why did she not just reach down and… oh. Neeko glanced at the girl’s hands and was suddenly reminded of Shyvana’s blade like claws.

The realisation that Shyvana was unable to pleasure her using her own fingers, lead to the logical conclusion that she must not be able to pleasure herself in the same manner either. _Poor creature _Neeko thought. _If only dragon-lady hand soft fingers like Neek… oh._ A fresh wave of excitement flooded her body as she realised that she would get to show this creature just how pleasing her fingers could be. However, not wanting for the dragon to get impatient, Neeko decided for now to satisfy the Dragon’s request. Neeko turned her head to the side, too embarrassed to look Shyvana in the eye. With one hand she put the tip of her finger between her lips with embarrassment, the other finding its way up the curve of her thighs, until she felt the damp of her inner thigh. Shyvana watched her every movement intensely, her own heart rapidly beating with excitement, though her face did not show it. Instead she wore the satisfied smirk of a predator finally having caught its prey.

Neeko began by delicately rubbing her fingertip against her clit. While it was true that Neeko had done this very thing numerous times by herself, she had never had to do such a thing with an audience. She continued this small movement for a while, beginning to feel a bit embarrassed being so exposed like this for the whole world to see. She swallowed her embarrassment long enough to look back at Shyvana. The Dragon was practically drooling, her eyes following every little movement Neeko made with her fingers. This emboldened the chameleon, who began to rub herself quicker, letting out a few soft moans as the pleasure began to build. Shyvana bit her lip as she watched. Hearing the Vastayan moan like that was making it hard for the dragon to concentrate on anything but the steadily dampening cloth of her panties beneath her armour. Shyvana clenched and unclenched her fists in frustration, fighting the urge to rip off her armour and pounce on the girl. _No_, she thought, _I must be patient, the longest hunts are always the most rewarding_. Besides, Neeko was just getting warmed up.

Encouraged by the Dragon’s undivided attention, Neeko began to get more adventurous. Gently, she began to move her fingers from her clit, swirling her fingers around her entrance as her fingers became slick with her nectar. Neeko slowly spread her fingers, allowing Shyvana to see a string of her lust connecting the two of them, before pressing them together and pushing them inside of herself. “Ah! Mmm…” Neeko moaned, incapable of stopping herself from vocalising the intense pleasure that came with entering herself for the first time. Rhythmically, she began to push her fingers as deep as she could manage, before gliding them back out until only her fingertips were still inside.

Her breathing became steadily more laboured as she continued, the sensation of being watched was turning her on far more than she had anticipated. Neeko increased the pace of her movements, moaning softly with every exhale. Shyvana noticed a drop of the girl’s mess as it began to steadily make its way down the girl’s inner thigh. As if Neeko’s moans were not enough, the wet _schlick_ every time the chameleon’s fingers pushed inside herself was ensuring that Shyvana’s panties were now thoroughly drenched. Shyvana clenched her fists in frustration, desperately wishing she could be doing the same as the Vastayan. As she watched, she noticed Neeko’s legs began to shake slightly. Neeko was close to her climax, despite having only been touching herself for only a few minutes. However, she was becoming increasingly certain that her legs were going to give out before then. After all, Neeko was only used to performing such actions whilst lying down.

“**Mmm**… D-dragon lady… **ah**… Shyvana could… could Neeko s-sit down plea-**mm**… please?” Neeko stammered, one eye clenched shut as she concentrated on trying to not fall over whilst her fingers pressed against her walls with each thrust of her fingers. Shyvana grinned, for she had a better idea. “Close your eyes.” Shyvana instructed in a calm commanding voice. Neeko winced as a fresh wave of pleasure caused her legs to tremble unsteadily, uncertain as to whether she would collapse, cum, or both. “S-shyvana p-please” Neeko pleaded shakily. Shyvana tilted her head slightly without saying a word, crossing her arms across her chest as she watched Neeko expectantly. Neeko took a deep breath to steel herself, before muttering a soft “Sorry Shyvana” and quickly shutting her eyes. Neeko felt her heart jump as she felt the clattering of metal, a rush of adrenaline racing through her body as she nervously awaited further instruction.

Neeko gasped as she felt strong hands grasp her by the waist, lifting her easily. She opened her eyes to find herself being picked up by the dragon-girl. Shyvana was easily over a foot taller than herself, meaning that being held like this enabled the Vastayan to be face-to-face with the dragon. Neeko blushed heavily, the girl’s pretty face now only mere inches from her own. Shyvana took a few steps forwards whilst carrying Neeko, before holding Neeko so that her back was pressed against a thick oaken tree. Neeko, flustered from her self-pleasure and the piercing fiery eyes staring into her own, stumbled once more to find her words “Dragon-lady should have warned Neeko, you had Neeko worried!” she exclaimed playfully, desperately trying to lighten the intensity of the situation. Shyvana chuckled, adjusting her grip so that she was holding the girl by her thighs in such a way that encouraged Neeko to wrap her legs around the girl’s waist. Neeko happily obliged, curving her tail around the dragon’s back for extra support. “I saw your legs shaking, since you’ve been so well behaved, I thought I’d assist you.” Shyvana explained, hunger in her eyes that was not betrayed by her assertive tone of voice. Neeko smiled, her cheeks a deep shade of crimson as the adrenaline wore off and she realised her fingers were still deep inside of herself. “Dragon lady is _very_ kind to Neeko” She said, batting her eyelids at the dragoness.

Neeko became suddenly aware that the clanging sound she had heard was the girl removing her armour, as she could now feel Shyvana’s not unsubstantial bust pressing against her own petite breasts. She glanced down from the girl’s brimstone eyes, noticing that the dragon wore nothing but a thin strip of linen to bind her breasts, undoubtedly, to help her fit into her breastplate. Neeko opened her mouth to comment on how large Shyvana’s breasts were, but she was interrupted by the half-dragon forcefully pressing her teeth against her neck. Neeko squeaked as the girl bit down on her neck, she felt her walls tighten around her fingers. She had never been bitten before, but the way her thighs trembled as she moaned, Shyvana could tell that she very much enjoyed it. Shyvana slowly removed her teeth, noting the red marks along her soft neck where her teeth had been. Shyvana pressed her cheek against Neeko’s. Her lips almost touching the Vastayan’s ear as she whispered: “I didn’t say you could stop”.


	4. A Taste

Neeko felt her walls tighten around her fingers once more, as the powerful dragon held her. The feeling of Shyvana’s hot breath against her neck sent shivers down her spine. Though Neeko eagerly followed the dragon’s command, her fingers sliding in and out of herself much quicker than before, she was entirely focused on Shyvana’s body. Neeko began to moan softly once more, causing Shyvana’s claws to tighten their grip on her slender thighs. Neeko used her tail to pull Shyvana against her as best she could, loving the way the dragon’s warm breasts pressed heavily against her own. Neeko had never been made to feel this way before, she realised, staring into the dragon’s eyes whilst she trembled and continued her finger thrusts. Sure, Neeko had seen many beautiful and powerful women before, but none had ever shown such unrivalled interest in her before. Shyvana’s brimstone eyes were firmly locked on Neeko, taking in every small movement and detail, squeezing Neeko’s thighs every time the Chameleon could not help but let out a soft moan. Neeko was completely at the dragon’s mercy, and she _loved_ it.

Shyvana continued to hold Neeko against the tree, enjoying the cute noises she made whenever she squeezed her thighs. She couldn’t help but notice Neeko’s bright amber eyes staring into her own as the Vastayan touched herself. Shyvana had been with a few women in her time, but none that had been so obviously attracted to her. After all, Shyvana was strong and fierce and could be very intense, not to mention her patchwork scales and talon like fingers to put potential partners off. Neeko however could not take her eyes off of Shyvana. Shyvana decided to tease her new plaything more, getting satisfaction from her complete submission. Shyvana licked Neeko’s neck once more, noting the increase in frequency of the girl’s ‘_Schlicks’_ as she did so, before whispering into her ear once more. “Such a good girl, so eager to please her mistress” Shyvana whispered, before returning her tongue to the Vastayan’s sensitive neck, eagerly teasing her long warm tongue back and forth.

Neeko moaned loudly now, her fingers utterly drenched in lust. She felt herself getting close, her legs trembling in anticipation. “P-please be -ah, r-rough with Neeko-**oh-mmmh**” The chameleon pleaded, craving the complete feeling of helplessness that came with the dragon’s teeth pressed against her neck. Shyvana eagerly obliged, biting firmly into her delicate neck, sucking gently to ensure a large love-bite. Neeko’s thighs quivered as she let out a long passionate moan. There in the Dragon’s embrace, she climaxed hard. Her juices coating her thighs and fingers. Once the girl had stopped trembling, Shyvana removed her mouth from her soft neck, admiring the large red mark where she had bitten the girl. Neeko was practically panting, her mouth open in pleasure as she admired the pretty dragon currently holding her tightly.

After having had the girl climax so loudly in her arms, Shyvana could practically feel her own mess leaking slowly down her thighs. _Curse these claws_ she thought to herself, wanting nothing more in that moment to touch herself just as Neeko had. Shyvana gave Neeko time to catch her breath whilst she eagerly kissed along her neck, before talking once more; “You’ve made such a mess of yourself Neeko” Shyvana teased. Neeko felt her cheeks flush red as she realised her mess must be on the dragon-girl too, with her waist so close to her pussy. Though she had only just climaxed, Neeko was hardly done, and wanted the dragon-girl to know it. After all, having felt Shyvana’s long tongue against her neck, Neeko was curious to feel it _other places_ too. “Neeko will clean the mess, if dragon-lady would like” The Vastayan teased back seductively, thoroughly enjoying following Shyvana’s commands.

Before Shyvana could respond however, Neeko had brought her fingers up from between her thighs. She held her fingers, glistening with her nectar, Infront of her mouth. A single drop of her clear mess stretched down from her fingers before falling onto her breasts. Neeko continued to stare at Shyvana with her wide eager eyes, her mouth open and her tongue slightly out, ready to go at Shyvana’s request. Shyvana watched in fascination, surprised by the request, and could not bring herself to speak and so instead simply nodded. Neeko smiled, before running her tongue slowly and sensually from her wrist up her hand and up to her fingertip, moaning softly as she tasted her juices. Neeko grinned slyly as she felt the Dragon’s claws squeeze her tighter still, clearly turning the creature on with her display. She continued her seductive display, slowly licking and sucking her fingers clean for the dragon. Once she had finished, she opened her mouth to further tease her dragon captor, only for her lips to be met suddenly by Shyvana’s.

Shyvana, unable to resist the allure of the girl’s sticky lust any longer, pressed her lips eagerly to Neeko’s. It took no time at all for Shyvana’s tongue to find its way into the Vastayan’s mouth, pressing eagerly at Neeko’s tongue which was still slick with her juices. Neeko squeaked in surprise, muffled by the dragon’s mouth. However, after feeling her long tongue begin to explore her mouth, Neeko practically melted into the passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around Shyvana’s neck, leaning into the kiss and exploring the Dragon’s tongue with her own. Shyvana closed her eyes as she focused on the taste, delighted to find the girl tasted as good as she looked. Neeko took the opportunity to work her hands down from the dragon’s shoulders to her muscular back, enjoying the toned muscles of the girl. Her fingers contacted the taut linen scraps that bound her breasts, and slyly she untied them. Shyvana was all too aware of Neeko’s movements and broke the kiss long enough to lean back and allow the bandages to fall off, revealing her large soft breasts completely.

Neeko stared in admiration, before tugging at the girl’s back, eager to feel her long tongue exploring her mouth once more. Shyvana grinned, leaning in once more to kiss, but stopping short. Neeko had closed her eyes anticipating a kiss, but now opened them in confusion, only to see the dragon had stopped and was smirking. Neeko blushed, realising what the dragon wanted of her. Neeko gracefully ran her hand down between the two of them once more, plunging two fingers into her still sensitive pussy. She eagerly brought her hand back up to her mouth, coating her tongue in her mess once more. “Is that better for you, beautiful dragon-lady?” Neeko asked seductively.

“It is. Though I was _trying_ to get you to beg me to kiss you again” Shyvana explained, smirking at the eager slutiness of her prey. Neeko blushed heavily, having got the dragon’s intentions so wrong. “I suspect you just wanted to taste yourself again, didn’t you, pretty lizard?” Shyvana continued, teasing her ruthlessly. Neeko turned crimson as she struggled for words “N-no Neeko not…. Uh… Neeko _does_ like her taste b-but… Neeko wanted to please-**mmph**” Neeko was cut off by Shyvana eagerly kissing her again. The dragon herself now moaning into her mouth as she tasted the girl’s sweet nectar off her tongue once more.


	5. Liquid Lust

Neeko melted into the passionate kiss, allowing Shyvana’s soft tongue complete control over her own. Her slender fingers nimbly moved up the Dragon’s muscular back, meeting her soft braided hair. Neeko ran her fingers absent-mindedly through Shyvana’s hair, causing the Dragon to shudder slightly before deepening the kiss. Shyvana had never been with someone so tender and yet so passionate; every touch from the Vastayan made her heart flutter and her cheeks burn with embarrassment. She was a fearsome beast, scales as tough as steel, claws as sharp as spear points. Yet this girl touched her scale-smattered skin as if she were caressing a delicate flower, her gentle fingertips weaving through her hair as if it were fine silk. No one had ever treated Shyvana like this before and, as much as it embarrassed her, she kind of liked it.

Neeko felt a change in the Dragon’s Sho’ma, smiling into the kiss as she noticed Shyvana’s desire for more tenderness. After a few moments of moaning faintly into the dragon’s mouth as she enjoyed the messy kiss, Neeko traced Shyvana’s face with her fingertips until arriving at her cheeks. Holding Shyvana’s face in her hands, Neeko broke the kiss leaving a strand of her lust and both of their saliva connecting their lips once more. Shyvana looked at the chameleon with confusion, a small annoyed growl escaping her throat, clearly not wishing to stop kissing the Vastayan.

“Dragon-lady is **very** pretty” Neeko commented, her voice as soft and gentle as the grip she had on the dragon’s face. Shyvana felt the heat in her cheeks increasing as the chameleon complimented her. “Neeko is lucky to be at the mercy of such a strong and kind dragon. Neeko will do **anything** Shyvana wants.” As she spoke, the Vastayan’s tail squeezed Shyvana firmly, as if to emphasize her eagerness. Shyvana eyed Neeko hungrily, her mind racing with lust-fuelled thoughts, unsure of how to respond. She noticed Neeko’s eyes flit down, looking between both their breasts at the sticky mess Neeko had made on the dragon’s waist. After all, Neeko had been steadily grinding herself against the dragon throughout their entire heated exchange of saliva. Shyvana took the hint.

“Such a messy girl, what was it you were saying about cleaning it up?” The dragon teased, licking her lips clean of Neeko’s mess from their kiss. Neeko’s eyes widened and she grinned enthusiastically. “Neeko will be a good girl! Bad Neeko getting Dragon-lady dirty!” She replied playfully, giggling before removing her hands from the dragon’s face, gently encouraging Shyvana’s arms to put her down. Once on her feet, she gasped loudly as Shyvana gripped her shoulders and pushed her firmly down on to her knees. Neeko swallowed hard, the feeling of Shyvana’s strong hands causing butterflies in her stomach. Neeko adjusted herself so that she was sat with her legs bent behind her, flat against the ground. Neeko placed her hands flat against the ground between her knees just in front of her stomach, supporting herself as she looked up at the grinning Dragon stood over her.

Neeko’s face was only a few inches from Shyvana’s crotch, from this angle she could see how thoroughly drenched her panties were with both of their juices. Neeko opened her mouth in excitement, eager to see how the dragon tasted. She knew however that she must not be greedy. _Neeko must wait for dragon-lady’s permission_ Neeko thought to herself, as she gazed up longingly at the lustful figure looming over her. “Well?” Shyvana asked expectantly, crossing her arms sternly across her bust. Neeko did not need to be asked twice. Neeko studied the half-dragon’s well-toned stomach, before spotting the large patch of nectar causing the area just above her panties to glisten. The Vastayan sat up slightly to reach, using her hands to hold Shyvana’s waist as she gently and methodically ran her tongue along the dragon’s pelvis, licking her clean of Neeko’s own sweet mess. Shyvana watched on smugly. “Such a good girl, cleaning up after yourself” Shyvana praised, resisting the urge to grip Neeko’s hair and lower her face just a few tantalising inches down.

Neeko finished cleaning her mess from the dragon, swallowing her nectar eagerly before looking back up at Shyvana. Neeko battied her eyelashes seductively as a single drop of her mess trickled from her lips down to her chin. Shyvana praised her once more “Such a slutty Vastayan, your own mess suits that cute face of yours.” Neeko blushed, the compliment emboldening her as she quickly replied, “Neeko thinks that her face would look better with your mess… um… if dragon-lady wants that o-of course”. Neeko was still new to being so submissive, but she liked to think she was getting the hang of it. Shyvana grinned down at the colourful girl, dying to feel the girl’s soft skin between her thighs. “Be a good girl and remove your lover’s panties” _Why did I just call myself that?_ Shyvana thought, the slightest twitch of her mouth giving away the surprise she felt at her own word choice.

Neeko however had little patience to dwell on such details. Her nimble fingers made their way from her waist, along her wide hips, until they met the fabric of her underwear. Neeko’s entire attention was focused on Shyvana’s crotch, almost drooling as she slowly and sensually pulled down her panties. Shyvana’s pussy was slick with her mess, a strand of her juices connecting her labia to her panties as they were slowly pulled away. Neeko gulped, her heart pounding much harder than before, her mouth salivating at the mere sight of Shyvana’s juices. Shyvana’s panties were not even halfway down her thighs before Neeko lurched forward, burying her face between the dragon’s well-toned thighs. Shyvana moaned loudly and uncontrollably as the Vastayan’s tongue found its way inside of her.

Neeko closed her eyes, pressing her lips against Shyvana’s entrance as she greedily lapped the dragon’s nectar into her mouth. She could feel her desire for more building with every messy mouthful of Shyvana’s liquid lust. Neeko’s fingers made their way to the dragon’s thick ass, squeezing her tight and pulling Shyvana hungrily against her mouth, trying to get her tongue as deep as possible. It was now Shyvana’s turn for her legs to be unsteady, her thighs trembling as Neeko explored her pussy. She tried to steady herself against the tree in front of her, digging her claws effortlessly into the bark. With her other hand, she gripped Neeko’s vibrant pink hair roughly, attempting to get the girl to slow down. This rough handling of the Vastayan only caused her to fuck Shyvana faster with her tongue, moaning loudly against the dragon’s crotch as Shyvana tightened her grip on her hair.

“Ah… **mmm**” Shyvana couldn’t muster any words, her mind going blank as Neeko’s tongue slid out of her and slowly up along her labia before swirling slowly around her sensitive clit. Neeko tightened her grip, the girl’s soft ass spilling out between her fingers, suckling eagerly on the dragon’s clit. Shyvana began moaning loudly, using her grip on Neeko’s hair to bring her head up and down slightly, encouraging Neeko to lick up and down the length of her pussy. “Ah… f-fuck…” Shyvana’s thighs began to tremble violently, her claws tearing a fist sized chunk out of the tree as she began to climax. Sensing Shyvana was close, Neeko sealed her mouth around Shyvana’s quivering pussy and hungrily pushed her tongue as deep inside the dragon as she could. Shyvana came loudly, startling wildlife for miles around the pair, flooding Neeko’s mouth with her sticky nectar. All of which Neeko greedily swallowed, squeezing the dragon’s plump ass as hard as she could as she savoured mouth full after mouth full of her hot cum. 


	6. Friction

Shyvana struggled to catch her breath as her thighs spasmed and shuddered beneath her, Neeko’s tongue still pressing greedily against her walls. “N-Neeko… mmm…” Shyvana clutched the Vastayan’s hair roughly, having to forcefully pull the girl from between her thighs. Neeko’s tongue hung idly from her mouth, her lips and chin soaked with the Dragon’s lewd mess. Neeko panted heavily, having staved off her need for air in favour of her desire for more of Shyvana’s delicious juices. Neeko still gripped Shyvana’s ass tightly as she steadied her breath, enjoying the lingering tremors the Dragon still experienced from her clearly very pleasurable orgasm. Neeko wrapped her arms around the Dragon’s waist as she leant her face against the dragon’s stomach, looking up at her with eager wide eyes. “Dragon-lady wants Neeko to stop? So soon?” Neeko teased, licking her lips as she locked eyes with Shyvana.

Shyvana continued to breathe heavily causing her breasts to bounce gently much to Neeko’s delight. Her hungry brimstone eyes beamed down at the dainty Chameleon knelt before her. Shyvana didn’t say a word as she lowered herself on to her knees, then lunged forward grasping Neeko’s shoulders as she forcefully pushed her backwards. Neeko gasped, caught off guard by the suddenness, the complete feeling of helplessness as she fell backwards causing her body to go rigid. Shyvana slowed her descent however, gently leaning Neeko’s back against the large roots of the tree behind her. Shyvana was now practically straddling Neeko, her face mere inches from the still startled Vastayan’s. Shyvana licked her lips as she eyed the sticky mess coating the girl’s mouth. “I’ve never…” Shyvana began, barely having caught her breathe, her thighs still trembling slightly either side of Neeko’s legs. “I’ve never actually tasted myself before…” Neeko felt Shyvana’s claws squeeze her shoulders slightly as she spoke, clearly very eager to taste herself for the first time.

Neeko tried to lean forward to plant a messy kiss on the dragon’s lips but found herself being shoved roughly back against the tree. “Sit still.” Shyvana commanded, lust in her eyes. Neeko gulped, such forceful handling of her slender frame causing her thighs to tighten together, a fresh wave of submissive enjoyment caused a shiver down her spine. “Of course, my _lover_.” Neeko teased back, only to be greeted by a smug smirk on the half-dragon’s lips. Carefully and deliberately Shyvana removed her right hand from the girl’s shoulder and wrapped it firmly around the Vastayan’s iridescent throat. Neeko shuddered once more, the firm grip on her throat causing her heart to flutter in her chest. “Neeekooo~” The dragon teased seductively, tightening her grip slightly on the girl’s tender throat. Neeko opened her mouth to speak but could only manage cute short gasps and moans. Shyvana continued; “I do the teasing, understand? Can you nod for me, little Neeko?” Neeko’s cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson, a few drops of saliva dripping from her mouth onto Shyvana’s hand as she eagerly nodded.

Shyvana loosened her grip, enjoying the feeling of complete control but desperate to not accidentally injure the poor girl. Meanwhile Neeko’s mind had gone blank with pure lust, only managing one thought beyond that of Shyvana choking her whilst going down on her. “Harder…” Neeko managed, placing a delicate soft hand to Shyvana’s scaled gauntlet-like wrist, encouraging her to tighten her grip once more. Shyvana happily obliged, her tight grip causing Neeko to squirm and moan softly with the pleasure of being completely at the Dragon’s mercy. Shyvana however was getting impatient. Eagerly she leant forward, her heavy breasts pressing firmly against Neeko’s as her long tongue made its way from the tip of her chin, up to the girl’s lips. Shyvana prised the girl’s soft lips apart with the tip of her tongue, swiftly plunging her tongue into the girl’s mouth as their lips sealed with a passionate muffled moan from the dragon. Neeko’s eyes threatened to roll back into her head as the pressure around her throat and tender messy kiss caused her thighs to spasm in ecstasy.

After a few moments enjoying the Vastayan’s messy mouth, Shyvana broke the kiss, her eyes smouldering with desire. “I taste amazing~” The Dragon marvelled, after all it’s not as if she’d ever had the opportunity to taste herself properly before, though she certainly wished she now had. Neeko tried to speak, resulting in a half-gasping, half squeaking sound as Shyvana’s claws were still clamped firmly about her throat. Shyvana loosened her grip, allowing Neeko to speak. “You taste amazing~” Neeko mimicked, too horny to try and say anything clever or alluring, her body aching to be used. Shyvana placed a playful finger in the Vastayan’s mouth, causing Neeko to moan softly and try to grind her hips against the Dragon straddling her. Shyvana smirked down at her helpless prey. Neeko’s tongue had been satisfying, but Shyvana desired a tad more roughness in her love making. 

Shyvana removed her finger from Neeko’s mouth, a strand of saliva connecting the two briefly. Instead, Shyvana grasped the underside of Neeko’s right thigh, effortlessly lifting it so that her leg was near-vertical. Without saying a word, the dragon adjusted herself so that she was now straddling Neeko in such a way that their clits were pressed firmly against each other. Shyvana had to move further up Neeko’s body, and subsequently changed her grip from Neeko’s thigh to her ankle, holding it slightly behind the Vastayan’s head. Shyvana would have felt a pang of jealousy at the Neeko’s effortless flexibility, had she not already begun to grind herself against Neeko’s wet entrance. Much to Neeko’s delight, this new position had Shyvana’s breasts pressed firmly against her face. Neeko looped her arms around Shyvana’s back, one hand gripping her ass firmly encouraging her to grind harder, the other running up and down, enjoying the girl’s muscular build. Shyvana kept her grip on Neeko’s dainty ankle, and with the other hand she effortlessly gouged a hand hold into the tree trunk in front of her, allowing her to grind harder against Neeko moaning loudly below her.

The heat and friction from Shyvana’s passionate grinding very quickly caused Neeko to cum once more, causing her body to tremble. In response Shyvana gripped Neeko’s ankle harder, pushing her leg further back to get a better angle, Neeko’s new source of added lubrication allowing Shyvana to grind faster still. Neeko’s mind went blank with ecstasy, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as the dragon’s large breasts rubbed against her face. Neeko moved herself up slightly, and with great effort she eventually caught Shyvana’s nipple in her mouth. Eagerly she began to suckle on her breast, the enthusiastic movements of her tongue causing Shyvana to moan much louder then before. She quickly felt Shyvana’s nipple harden in her mouth, the half-breed above clearly enjoying the attention being given to her sensitive breasts.

Shyvana came again and again alongside Neeko, who was reduced to an exhausted quivering mess once the dragon was finally satisfied. As Shyvana climaxed for a final time, the tree trunk she had been using to support herself had been practically sawed in half by her sharp claws and toppled with a splintering thud as it fell away from the pair. The crash echoed throughout the jungle, before leaving the two lovers slumped on top of one another panting and sweating. Shyvana lowered herself off of Neeko, taking the time to venture between the girl’s legs and lap up the pairs sticky mess that completely coated Neeko’s thighs. Neeko moaned tiredly as the girl’s tongue caressed her sensitive thighs, wanting to continue the lovemaking but too physically exhausted to do anything but pant. Once Shyvana had had her fill, she carefully got to her feet, cradling Neeko in her arms with one arm supporting her back and the other supporting her legs. “I think I’ll keep you, Neeko” Shyvana teased, deciding that she had fulfilled her ambition of a hunt, and wished to return once more to Demacia. Shyvana looked down at the dainty Vastayan in her arms. Neeko’s eyelids fluttered sleepily, her large amber eyes looking up at the pretty dragoness who carried her. Neeko smiled weakly, before snuggling herself against Shyvana and falling asleep near instantly. Shyvana chuckled softly as she began to walk, on admittedly shakey legs, out of the jungle. _I’ll have to train you to last longer_ Shyvana thought to herself with a lustful grin.


End file.
